heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetlag
HeroesAndVillansRock's Dr. Seuss Beginner Books Video and Walt Disney's "Dumbo" Cast: *The Storks (Dumbo/Aladdin) as Themsevlses *Pandas (Timon and Pumbaa/Phineas and Ferb) as Themselvses *Kangaroos (Winnie the Pooh/The Rescuers Down Under) as Themselvses *Hippopotamus and Seal Lions (Pokemon) as Themselvses *Tigers and Cheetas (Dumbo and The Lion King) as Themselvses *Giraffes (Jetlag Production Leo the Lion) as Themselvses *Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo (1941) as Herself *Jojo the Red Locomotive # 98 (Noisy Train) as Himself *Rhinoceros (The Lion King) as Themselvses *Horses and Moose (Tangled and Frozen) as Themselvses *Ponys and Zebras (Cinderella Madagascar/Khumba) as Themselvses *Bull Cows and Camels (The Alvin Show and Dumbo) as Themselvses *Elephant Winifred 3 (The Jungle Book) as Herself *Elephant Goliath 1 (Goliath II) as Himself *Captain Ector (The Sword in the Stone) as Himself *Various Circus Coaches Boxcar Flatcar Van and Caboose as Themselvses *Sister Elephant 2 (Jetlag Production Leo the Lion King of the Jungle) as Herself *Elephant Catty 4 (Dumbo) as Herself *Phanpy (Pokemon) as Himself *Lions and Panthers (Jetlag & Disney Leo the Lion The Lion King and The Jungle Book) as Themselvses *Roustabouts Man (Dumbo) as Themselvses *The Bend (Dumbo/Babes in Toyland/Mary Poppins) as Themselvses *Gorillas (Boonie Bears: The Big Top Secret) as Themselvses *Circus Children Animals (Winnie the Pooh & Friends/Mickey and Friends/Sonic the Hedgehog/The Adventure of Mumfie/The Lion King/Alvin and the Chipmunks/101 Dalmatians/DuckTales/Tom and Jerry/The Aristocats/Oliver and Company/Alice in Wonderland/Pinocchio) as Themselvses *Snowman and The Nutcracker Prince (Magic Gift of the Snow/The Nutcracker) as Themselvses *Boys and Girls (Phineas and Ferb/Recess/Pokemon/The Magic School Bus) as Themselvses *Smitty (Dumbo) as Himself *Weasel Guards (The Adventure of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Themselvses *Boy and Girls Elephant and Mammoth (Dreamworks Hanna Barbera Jetlag Production and Walt Disney Production) as Themselvses *Timothy Q. Mouse and Friends Two Mice (Disney Dumbo and Jetlag Production The Nutcracker) as Themselvses *King Stefen (Sleeping Beauty) as Himself *Circus Audience Screaming & Mammal Face Pole Crashing Big Tent as Themselvses *Monkeys (Dumbo and The Jungle Book (Animated)) as Themselvses *Hyenas (The Lion King) as Themselvses *Ostriches (Fantasia (2000)) as Themselvses *Pink Elephants and Colorful Mammal as Themselvses *Jim Crow and his Brothers (Dumbo) as Themselvses *Red, White and Blue Stripes Streamlined car (Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You) as Themselvses *Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Florida and California Railroad Track Danville and Murphy's Lard (Phineas and Ferb) as Themselvses Scene: #GoodTimes Home Video Elsa / Walt Disney Home Video Dumbo the Baby Elephant / Jetlag & Disney 19 Beginner Books Video Intro / Phanpy #"Look Out for Mr. Stork" Map Florida #The Circus Gypsy Moves On Train "JoJo's Circus Train" Song & Polar Express (Istrumental) Florida Railroad 1 #Delivery For Mrs. Jumbo Coach To Pleasure Island "Happy Birthday to You" Aladdin's World Montana Theme & JoJo's Circus Train (Reprise) Railroad California 2 #Setting Up The Big Top ("Song of the Roustabouts") "Here Come the Circus Phanpy" California #A Bath For Phanpy Bathtime / Hide and Seek Topsy Turvy Funniest / Berserk Circus Bathroom California #Mrs. Jumbo In Solitary Confiement Phanpy Shunned / "So This is Love" (Instrumental) / A Mouse / Phanpy & Timothy McDonald #Phanpy Meets New Friend Baia / "Little Einsteins" Theme (Instrumental) Outside Circus House #A Pymaid Of Pachyderms / Pymaid of Pachyderms Fall JoJo's Circus Train / The Aftermath Circus California Gymnasium Railroad #Phanpy's Disgrace "Phineas and Ferb" Theme (Instrumental) Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey California #Phanpy Visits His Mother ("Baby Mine") Circus California & "Children Clown Songs" Hall California #Phanpy Gets The Hiccups California Outside #"Pink Elephants vs. Colorful Mammal On Parade" Planets #Up A Tree Backyard Pool #"When I See an Elephant Fly" Playground #Phanpy Flies "When I See an Elephant Fly" (Reprise) Playground Sky #Phanpy's Surprise "When I See an Elephant Fly" (Finale) Circus California Gymnasium Railroad Massachusette #Seven Dwarfs Theater #Spared Your Wings And Crddits / Jetlag & Disney Beginner Books Video Outro Disney Toon Studios / GoodTimes Home Video Closing Music: #Dumbo #Polar Express #Aladdin #Thomas and Friends #Disneyland Circus Fantasy Parade #The Hunchback of Notre Dame #Cinderella #The Three Caballeros #Little Einsteins #The Jungle Book #Phineas and Ferb #Alice in Wonderland #Beauty and the Beast #Pinocchio #The Hunchback of Notre Dame #Babes in Toyland Live Action and Cartoon Film: *Ringling Bros. and Barnum and Bailey Massachusetts and California Gallery: 231Phanpy.png|Phanpy Big Ears as Himself Timothy mouse ballon.png|Timothy Q. Mouse as Himself Mrs. Jumbo in Dumbo.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Herself Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Junior # 41 as Himself Dumbo Yellow Coach.jpg| Here's Casey Jr's first flatcar..jpg| Here's Casey Jr's second flatcar..jpg| Here's Casey Jr's first boxcar..jpg| Here's Casey Jr's second boxcar..jpg| Here's Casey Jr's third flatcar..jpg| Here's Casey Jr's third boxcar..jpg| Here's Casey Jr's fourth flatcar..png| Here's Casey Jr's fourth boxcar..jpg| Dumbo Green Coach.jpg|Green Coaches Here's Casey Jr's five flatcar..png| Green-Blue Van.jpg|Green-Blue Van Casey Junior Yellow Van.jpg| Here's Casey Jr's six flatcar..png| Dumbo Blue Coach.jpg| Casey Junior Red-Orange Van 1.jpg| Purple Coach.jpg| Here's Casey Jr's seven flatcar..png| Casey Junior Green Van.jpg| Casey Junior Red-Orange Van 2.jpg| Casey Junior Red Brakevan.jpg|Casey Junior's Circus Yellow Coach, Flatbed, Flatbed, Orange Boxcar, Blue Boxcar, Flatbed, Light-Blue Boxcar, Flatbed, Pink Boxcar, Yellow-Green Boxcar, Green Coach, Flatbed, Green-Blue Van, Yellow Van, Flatbed, Blue Coach, Red-Orange Van, Purple Coach, Purple Coach, Flatbed, Green Van, Red-Orange Van and Red Brakevan as Themselvses Mr. Stork.jpg|Mr. Stork as Himself Melman madagascar 3.png| Bridget (The Wild).jpg| Giraffes (Jetlag Production Leo the Lion).jpg|Giraffes as Themselvses The Tawny Scrawny Lion.jpg|Lions as Themselves Monferno Aipom and Ambipom.png|Monkeys as Themselves Tumblr_ndirsq88qG1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|Goliath I the Elephant 1 as Himself Chama.png|Chama 12 as Himself Lulu.jpg|Lulu Elephant 14 as Himself Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1412.jpg|Roustabout Man as Themselves Disneyland Parade.jpg|Soldiers Parade as Themselvses Lost Boys.jpg|Lost Boy and Fireside Girls promo picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as Themselves Smitty (Dumbo).jpg| Smitty the Bully as Himself Humans and Animals..png|Crowd Screaming and Animal Face Pole Broking as Themselvses Four Kittens..png| Pink Elephant Dream.png|Pink Elephants as Themselves Crows (Dumbo).jpg|Jim Crow and his Brothers as Themselvses Disneycircus.jpg| Category:HeroesAndVillansRock Category:Dumbo Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof